Sea Nightmare
by FlowersInformerGreenleaf
Summary: You say you're wrong, I'm right. Okay, I'm running from the light, running from the day to night, The quiet silence defines our misery. Resident evil Revelations, first trailer events. Jill, Hunk, Chris.


**Chapter 1. "Prologue."**

The constant murmur of a crowd moved like ocean currents through the widened halls. The lights were bright and above was a coffee place and a majority of the fast food stalls were packed with people. Some were in suits with others in casual clothing.

Billboards littered almost every wall. Of the closets hotels, car rental services and the occasional overly optimistic photo of families. The one thing that never was any different from airports, is the blank expressions that everyone shared. So, it wouldn't feel too strange to make the comparison of people to fish.

She had a long black coat on over a charcoal-colored shirt and pants, a new cloths she'd bought long ago. It was routine for her by now, to wear it whenever there is a work for the B.S.A.A in another town.

Jill Valentine paced through the airport at the ends of crowds as the last thing she wanted to do was bump shoulders. She kept her large roller bag close out of the walkways of others. At corners, she'd make sharp turns and her walk went without a hitch. Several taxis were lined up for anyone and she was lucky to not wait for one. The driver remained silent as Jill just stared out the window until she arrived at her hotel.

The lights of the several skyscrapers and the concrete sidewalk had dozens of people carrying out their evening. A bill board or two were lit up and Jill just tuned the view out.

30 minutes later, she closed the door of the taxi to look up at her apartment complex.

From the usual formalities of check in and walked to her room. Jill hastily took out her keys and entered her room. She turned several lights on and just went straight for the bed. She let go of her bag and turned around. Then dropped onto the bed.

She sighed. She stared at the dimly lit ceiling.

From there, Jill put her bag on the bed and opened it. Just the usual, some clothes for walking about. Something formal. A combat belt, magazines and a small gun case. Jill rolled her socks out and took out two flash grenades. While she arranged her luggage, Jill thought about her latest assignment.

According to O'Brien a serious investigation is needed about a group called Veltro. It was was formed as an Italian nationalist group opposed to the European Union's construction of Terragrigia, on the Mediterranean coastline. The core element of their belief was that mankind had become morally-corrupt.

According to the history they were well-known before the Terragrigia Bio terror tragedy. It was later infested with hunters and a new kind of mutation, but the city was lost before N.A.T.O. and F.B.C. forces could save it.

The F.B.C. report tells that the number of survives is horrifyingly low, but somewhat better than Raccoon City incident where it was recorded to be around 6,000 people out 100,000.

Terragrigia survivors were In the case of Terragrigia, it was 8,000 out of 59,000. In proportion, the Anti Bioterrorism departments started to prove themselves.

After Jill got her things put away. She felt her stomach grumble and decided to cook something instead of going out. She fired up her stove and walked to various cabinets and took out ingredients. The radio on the counter was low enough to play some local tunes. Nothing she particularly enjoyed but it was better than the silence.

Water in pot started to boil as Jill opened a back of pasta. Then her phone rang.

She went over the sink and cleaned her hands out of the cooking oil. The phone rang again giving her a serious irritation. She rolled her eyes and went for the counter behind her and pressed the speaker button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jill, sorry to bother you in your vacation day but the situation is... bad."

"Well, I have no choice. Go ahead and say it." Jill retorted calmly as she looked over the pots.

"Look in the bright side, you will be working in another city for a couple of days." Her co-worker attempted to downplay the call.

From the usual small talk, Jill cooked her meal. At least her bag was mostly packed.

…

Jill though deep down she had to admit it, she was relieved to be out of her apartment. To escape the boring routine, in her usual comfortable walking shoes, in civilian clothes, with her long brown hair tied into a pony tail just the way she liked it. Sure, she seriously needed a time off to sleep and relax before the job. But she got used to her job it felt weird and boring, like she just going to lose her mind from the amount of paper work she's asked to complete.

Field work, is its own reward… She finished her meal and walked right out of her apartment. She stood at the parking lot of her apartment complex and waited. For about 10 minutes.

Jill spotted a blue jeep coming in the other line of the street, the door of the driver seat opened revealing a short young woman with a short black hair, creamy looking skin and a narrow, heart shaped face with full cheekbones and a pointed chin.

"Jill over here!" She waved happily.

"Rebecca!" Jill shouted back and run toward her as fast as she could with her bag dragging it behind her. Jill opened the second seat door and throw her bag in there.

"You're a life savior Becky, I love you for this." Jill stated as she entered the passenger seat.

"Don't mention it honey." Rebecca replied and started driving ahead over the crowded street. Most of the drive was silent, but later Rebecca started explaining to her, about a weird event at the beach, the location close to the Terragrigia ruins. A number of carcasses washed up days ago, not to mention a large number of fish died shortly after that. The B.S.A.A. was requested by the E.U. to investigate.

A serious mess that needed to be looked at.

"Okay, that sound's nice." Jill replied.

"After Raccoon city this must be like a cake walk right?" Rebecca asked.

"I suppose..." Jill kept her eye on the signs they passed. "Any news from Chris?"

Rebecca sighed and took a turn to the left. "Well, he was assigned to work with Jessica the new face of the B.S.A.A. I tried calling him days ago, just hand out together somewhere nice, but as usual response."

Jill frowned, remembering her old friend and how much he changed. The Redfield boy who used to be fun in his free time, order some food and invite them to a movie night. As well as go out for a beer with his closest co-workers.

Now, he is a big anti-social workaholic. Sure she was all of work passion, but not like this. "Think of it this way Rebecca, maybe he is just have some issues and not sure how to talk to us about it, remember how insomniac I was after I escaped Raccoon city? I think we need to Give him some time, I'm sure he will be okay."

"I certainly hope so." Rebecca whispered.

...

A lone man had been on these target's trail for weeks. Walking along the waterfront in an early winter chill, under a reticent sun half-shrouded by a silky gray screen of clouds. The fragrance of moisture tickled his nose but he cared little about the weather. If anything, it could make a field operation easier to carry out.

He minded his own business, before he got the call about Veltro. The man stretched, a little, as he walked along, trying to look like a relaxed guy out for a good stretch for his legs. His beige thick coat was both intimidating but welcoming enough. It eroded the immediate suspicion that an onlooker could have. It just made it easier to travel on foot. The people around him were normal enough. A woman with her kid taking a walk nearby, a couple of school boys having fun in the street like idiots as usual.

"Hunk come in?"

The man put a small headset in his left ear, "I hear you." He whispered.

"This message arrived, and it was sent to the B.S.A.A. Check it out."

Hunk took his phone out of his belt and activated the screen, there was a message with a video attached to it. Hunk clicked the icon and a small video screen played. He stopped and angled his back to a nearby wall. So no one can look over his shoulder.

"We are Veltro, vengeful messengers from the depth of the inferno." A man wearing a gas masked appeared in the screen. His clothing was of cold but still layered with equipment above it. The gas mask had a green tinted hue to it. The masked man had a needle on his black gloved hand.

"This is the T-Abyss virus and we are equipped with it." The man placed the needle in the fish tank, in mere seconds red liquid filled the clean water, followed with a sudden reaction from the fish. Right before his eyes, the cute looking fish changed, their teeth grew sharper and twice in size. The skin looked scarred and bloody. These things jumped out of the water tank then were swiftly finished off by gunfire.

The fish behaved like frenzied piranha. With that the video ended.

"That's something." Hunk commented. "I never saw such fast mutation." He rolled his eyes and took off the headset, placing it back in his belt along with the cellphone.

He never thought, that he will go overseas now, he always traveled through helicopter with his good pilot friend who followed him in each job. The thought alone that he needed to go to a cruise ship was kind of... strange, unnerving in a way. Still it's something he needed to do, he had no other choice. Better do it in his own, the only person someone can count on is themselves in such situation.

"Fuck you, Spencer." He swore under an annoyed breath. He walked through the streets with purpose. After about 10 blocks, Hunk arrived at a street corner. A man in a grey coat walked behind him with a white cap. He smirked as he kept his hands in his pocket.

Hunk stared onward and noticed a nearby busy square, looking over a large market. The best place to lose them or be cut off. Hunk narrowed his eyes as he scanned faces through the market. Though something didn't feel right... or he was paranoid he was not sure anymore.

I should get out of here. Fast. Hunk knew instinctively that standing like this unarmed and normal made him an easy target to whoever could be following him.

He turned and walked across in the side walk, calm and collected like usual. He looked around for a certain car, for anyone who seemed a threat. And for a moment... everyone seemed like a threat. That black mailman who was glancing at him as he walked by; that taxi driver pulling up, probably just waiting for a shopper leaving the market; that lady walking her dog. They all seemed inexplicably sinister in that moment in his troubled mind.

Hunk chuckled at his own nervousness, going quickly down to the right sidewalk where he was passing by jewelry store and a C.D movies for rent.

He glanced around again, and saw no one else except an old lady close to him with a walker—and decided he probably didn't have to worry about her.

Still, he was going to have to watch his back awhile.

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review. Special thank you to my betareader The95will**


End file.
